This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative and Scientific Direction Core will provide coordination and integration of the Center's components. This core will be responsible for the day-to-day operations and will provide oversight and implementation of key activities such as procurement, finances, personnel, fiscal planning, budgeting, strategic planning, faculty recruitment, scientific direction and program planning. It will ensure that the objectives of the Center are achieved in a timely manner, that scientific productivity is maximized, and that Center resources are optimally utilized. This core will lead, inform, coordinate, monitor and improve the quality of the multiple core activities conducted and assist them to reach their objectives of addressing the eight Healthy People 2010 chronic kidney disease (CKD) goals. The scientific activity of the Administrative and Scientific Direction Core will also focus on faculty recruitment and address four of the eight Healthy People 2010 CKD goals: reducing cases of end stage renal disease (ESRD), reducing deaths from cardiovascular disease (CVD) in persons with CKD, reducing CKD due to diabetes, and improving quality of carefor patients with diabetes and proteinuria. The administrative leadership will convene an expert panel of advisors to review programmatic activity and provide recommendations for future directions. The following are the specific aims of the Administrative and Scientific Direction Core: 1. To coordinate and integrate the Center cores and component activities; 2. To oversee the solicitation, review, and selection of pilot and feasibility studies; 3. To review the utilization and quality of core resources by conducting program evaluations for each core; 4. To provide administrative and scientific support for Drew/RAND/UCLA CCHD-CKD projects &cores;and 5. To recruit additional faculty with expertise in diabetic nephropathy and/or CVD in CKD.